The Lover of a Goddess
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A minor training accident between Jaune and Pyrrha leads them to grow a bit closer.


**The Lover of a Goddess**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Pyrrha Nikos_

**Summary: **_A minor training accident between Jaune and Pyrrha leads them to grow a bit closer._

**Author's Notes:** _The true ship sails._

* * *

><p>I cut Jaune's head off. He's dead.<p>

We were training like usual when I accidently used my semblance to draw his sword guard just a bit lower. Jaune has grown by leaps and bounds that I had begun to use polarity to keep his just below me. I couldn't let him leave me. But his sword lowered by an inch too much to parry my blade. It went for his neck. And that was that.

There's a lot of blood.

I think I'm scared, but I'm more cold than scared. Maybe I'm feeling empty? The night's air was cold and it was still dark. Jaune didn't scream but I was still bloodied.

His head was smiling. So I took it and ran for the showers.

That night, I took undressed in front of a boy('s head). That night, a boy('s head) saw my naked body. I bathed together with that boy('s head). This boy('s head) is the one I intent to marry. I washed it clean of blood. I had to take care of the both of us now.

I walked back into the room, dressed in a bathrobe. Nobody asked any questions. Ren was asleep and Nora was dreaming of sloths. I placed Jaune('s head) in my closet. This will be his new home.

The next few days were strange. They told me Jaune was murdered. He wasn't murdered. He's dead. Of course they didn't ask me if he was still alive, which of course he wasn't. How could he not be? Jaune's asleep in his new home.

When the police left, one asked for my autograph. He told me his daughter was a huge fan of mine for being a victor of tournaments and poster child of cereal boxes. I signed it and told him if he and his daughter wanted tickets to an arena performance, I'd be happy to provide them. He asked no more questions, tipped his hat and said his thanks, and left.

That night was cold. Ren and Nora wanted to go home because Jaune wasn't around. Those silly two, Jaune's still around. He's resting. The night was cold but it wasn't lonely.

I opened the doors to Jaune's home.

I placed my hand on his warm cheek. He was smiling at me. His mouth was slightly open. I knew what he was saying: "welcome home my beloved Pyrrha."

That night, I shared my first kiss with a boy('s head).

It was magically addicting.

People came in and out of the room more frequently now. Yang and Blake tried to comfort me, saying they were sorry for my loss and how it's a shame I couldn't tell Jaune how I felt. Those sillies, Jaune knows precisely how I felt. They told me if I ever wanted to talk they were there.

Ruby sat down and wailed. She always wanted to tell Jaune how much she liked him, the first boy she didn't think was totally gross or icky. But not all first loves come true, unlike mine.

Weiss came last.

"Pyrrha, I-I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For Jaune… I know that you-him… and I was kind of…"

I smiled. "It's nothing Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Maybe if Jaune were still around, he'd have defrosted me a bit…" I raised an eyebrow, curious by what she meant. "What I mean is… now that he's gone, I'm thinking that maybe his love for me wasn't so one-sided." Weiss looked to the side. I knew that look. That awkward side glance. The glance of a girl in love. "I'm thinking I might have fallen in love with him, too."

And I was thinking, the ice queen should be defrosted.

The next day Weiss was found with her head in a gas furnace. Strange how the pure-iron gas furnace flew up several flights of stairs before wrapping itself around her head. She's alive, but her throat is scorched and her face melted. What a pity. She was pretty.

I carry Jaune('s head) everywhere I go. I asked Blake to provide me books on how to preserve corpses due to my newfound interest in taxonomy and it has done wonders for Jaune's ordor. He use to require several showers a day but now he smells as fresh as spring air.

Oh my beloved. _Smooch_.

Jaune is always with me now. With him in his new home within my bag, he is always with me. Whether it is training or on missions or in the shower or on the toilet, Jaune is always with me. Always. No one can take him away from me.

Yang has no respect for other people's homes. She broke into Jaune's home. She screamed and tried to take him away from me. Yang Xiao Long's semblance allowed her to grow stronger with every hit. She couldn't even take one spear to the heart. What kind of worthless semblance is that?

With Jaune back in my grasps, I kissed him. With tongue.

I used tongue for the first time. It was intense and passionate. I felt my legs become soaked with sweat and bodily fluids I knew not the source of. What an eye-opening experience!

I must explore this more…

A week later, I decided to give Jaune('s head) my innocence.

It worked out as well as you can imagine. The perfect night ended with the perfect climax. Yang was also present. It would have been a shame to leave her there dead. So I preserved her ravishing body. I'm not a jealous goddess, I'm willing to share. After all, I pledged Jaune my body but he has made no such pledge to me.

In fact, I don't mind being the first of his many wives… so long as I am the lead wife.

We are on my bed, Yang and Blake are joining us. Blake had an unfortunate accident with an ax after asking me what was I doing with all the taxonomy books. How strange that an ax flew across the courtyard and struck her directly through the neck. Weiss is there as well, sitting in a wheelchair but her ears and eyes have been seared off. She's there for company, playing a board game by herself. She mumbles from time to time. She doesn't realize Jaune is pleasuring three beautiful ladies at once. Ha ha. The greatest joke of all.

Jaune's lips calls for me.

What's that Jaune?

He gives me a soft kiss. His lips tell me his desire.

"Ruby, eh?"

* * *

><p><em>The Lover of a Goddess Fin<em>


End file.
